Wind Magic
Wind Magic is a type of magic that involves manipulation of wind element. Description Wind Magic is a type of magic that consists of conjuring and controlling wind, be it for offense or defense. The application of this magic varies, from simple projecting gusts of wind to summoning hurricanes and tornadoes. As with other elemental magic, Wind Magic has its advantages and disadvantages: As the wind is a form of non-conductive matter, barrier comprised of wind element formed by this magic can provide resistance against weaker electrical attacks, but is useless against more powerful ones. Also, Wind Magic can be opposed by flame-based attacks (albeit in lesser extent than water) due to oxygen in the wind will make the flames stronger (though it's possible for the wind casters to repel and/or disperse flame-based attacks altogether provided that they have sufficient skill to perform such feat). Wind Magic Spells Wind Arrow Spell Wind Arrow Spell is a spell that when used, conjures an armor-piercing, magical arrow composed of wind element which fired against foes from the tip of user's wand. The firepower and damage inflicted with this spell depends on user's skill. Steel Wind Spell Steel Wind Spell is a spell that when casted, fires a bullet of wind which does moderate damage on the target but strong enough to knock off of any items they carry regardless whether they hold it on their hands or stored in their pockets/bags/wallet. The chance of the spell causing the target to drop any of their belongings and inflicted damage depends on user's skill. Tornado Shot Spell Tornado Shot Spell is essentially stronger version of Wind Arrow spell, as when used, conjures an armor-piercing, magical arrow composed of wind element which fired against foes from the tip of user's wand. The projected wind arrow however, is much more powerful as it shrouded by wind vortex which drastically increase its firepower and damage as well as making it more difficult to be deflected. In spite of this, the overall firepower and damage inflicted with this spell still depends on user's skill. Stormbringer Spell Stormbringer Spell is a spell that when used, summons multiple condensed wind projectiles which then home in on targets like missile. The number of conjured wind projectiles and its fire power depends on user's skill with it. This spell also associated to House of Cavendish, with Diana being among members of the family which excels in the said spell. Wind Shield Spell Wind Shield Spell is a spell that when used, creates wind-resistant barrier around the target which make them less suspectible to wind-based magic. The duration of the spell, and how good the barrier's resistance against wind-based punishments depends on the caster's skill with it. Wind Strike Spell Wind Strike Spell is a spell that when used, temporarily boosts the potency of the caster's wind magic, making their wind-based spells more effective. The duration of the spell, as well as how good its effects depends on the caster's skill with it. Windstorm Spell Windstorm Spell is a spell that when used, creates a powerful tornado around the user which deals moderate damage on enemies and if strong enough, can redirect, if not outright deflecting projectiles with weak firepower. How powerful the summoned tornado and its duration depend on caster's proficiency with it. Dancing Wind Spell Dancing Wind Spell is a spell that when used, conjures enchanted wind that envelop the user, enhancing their reflex and agility to swiftly evade most attacks. The duration of the spell, as well as how good the caster utilized her enhanced agility and reflex, depends on caster's skill with it. Weakness Bomb Spell Weakness Bomb Spell is a spell that when used, conjures a damaging, concussive gust of wind that explode upon impact. The wind blast also weaken binding force among molecules of anything it hits, making anyone or anything struck by it more suspectible to attack after hit by one. The accuracy and inflicted damage with this spell however, depends on caster's skill with it. Category:Magic Category:Spells